


(wip for scy)

by Sartorially



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/pseuds/Sartorially
Summary: Prompt:post the kid's scratch, things get a little...wonky.that is to say, Dirk's alive and well and living with his Bro, and the Condesce seems to havetwoheiresses, one of which should've been a little less human that she is.then again, given that Dirk met her via Hal meeting her (and Feferi attempting to befriend Hal), there's no way he could've known that shewasn'ta troll—right up until she shows up on his doorstep, offering to help him get Hal out of the box and into something a little bit more mobile. also. also. is she talking about magic?? or does she still have godtier powers?? and oh fuck Bro's spotted her......which officially downgrades "being the younger brother of a movie star" to far below his new biggest problem, AKA "keeping his brother from doing something terrible to the wrong Peixes" (or maybe it's trying to figure out if dating her would be betraying his...other splinter of a self, somehow?? Is polyamory an option for a human variation/clone/version/whatever of a troll??? She DOES seem to remember quadrants, so...)if you want to add A!Bro to this ship, I would NOT mind at all, Feferi <3< Alpha Dave sounds zesty as fuckSIDE NOTE: please absolutely do not feel bound by the general outline to the IRL meetcute (??????) I had, I ended up rambling while trying to figure out how to coherently phrase my thought of "feferi's a human (SORT OF????? WHO KNOWS!) and making life hard for dirk by befriending hal and existing around a!Dave, and also being generally REALLY attractive"
Kudos: 2
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	(wip for scy)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel) in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> post the kid's scratch, things get a little...wonky.
> 
> that is to say, Dirk's alive and well and living with his Bro, and the Condesce seems to have _two_ heiresses, one of which should've been a little less human that she is.
> 
> then again, given that Dirk met her via Hal meeting her (and Feferi attempting to befriend Hal), there's no way he could've known that she _wasn't_ a troll—right up until she shows up on his doorstep, offering to help him get Hal out of the box and into something a little bit more mobile. also. also. is she talking about magic?? or does she still have godtier powers?? and oh fuck Bro's spotted her...
> 
> ...which officially downgrades "being the younger brother of a movie star" to far below his new biggest problem, AKA "keeping his brother from doing something terrible to the wrong Peixes" (or maybe it's trying to figure out if dating her would be betraying his...other splinter of a self, somehow?? Is polyamory an option for a human variation/clone/version/whatever of a troll??? She DOES seem to remember quadrants, so...)
> 
> if you want to add A!Bro to this ship, I would NOT mind at all, Feferi <3< Alpha Dave sounds zesty as fuck
> 
> SIDE NOTE: please absolutely do not feel bound by the general outline to the IRL meetcute (??????) I had, I ended up rambling while trying to figure out how to coherently phrase my thought of "feferi's a human (SORT OF????? WHO KNOWS!) and making life hard for dirk by befriending hal and existing around a!Dave, and also being generally REALLY attractive"

I'm still working on this.


End file.
